A Haven Heat Wave
by Madlea24
Summary: Nathan has taken on the task of keeping his partner cool.


A Haven Heat Wave

**AN: It honestly sucks, but I don't own Haven.**

**This is one of my first fanfics so please read and review, I would love to hear if there is anything I can improve on :)**

One of the things that Audrey loved about Haven was that it was never too hot. Crisp autumns morphed into heavy winters, winters melted effortlessly into gentle spring warmth, but the summers were mild. And although she could handle the skin-searing heat that seemed to dwell in Boston, she preferred Haven's version of summer; one with fresh, dew-covered mornings, warm afternoons, early evening rains, and the parade of stars that the night revealed.

She didn't know much about herself, Hell, she didn't even know who she was, but Haven and the little things-like weather-that made it different seemed to have become a part of her.

Which is why a heat wave was the last thing she needed. It was pathetic, even to her, that something as simple as a slight deviation from the usual weather patterns had her feeling lost and confused. What with all of the confusing things in her life she should at least have the weather to rely on. But no. Instead she was stuck with a heat wave.

Apparently heat waves weren't common in Haven, because the usually kind and smiling faces that she passed on her way through town were missing. In their place were the faces of genuinely pissed off Havenites. Everyone was either angry or stressed-out, and Audrey had thought it her place to confide in Nathan.

"Maybe this is someone's Trouble," she had mused while chewing on the end of a pen she'd found on her desk.

"No," Nathan reached over and snatched the pen from her hand with a fake disgusted look, "definitely not."

"Why not? If Marion Caldwell could control the weather why couldn't somebody be doing this?"

She peeled the hair that was plastered to her neck and placed a pencil through it to keep it up. The heat in the station had gotten to the point where it was almost unbearable.

"Because you're over thinking this Audrey. It's a heat wave, nothing to do with the Troubles."

He gave her a shrug and an innocent look.

"Fine."

Although Nathan wouldn't humor her when it came to the heat wave being a trouble, he did his best to keep her comfortable in the heat. He couldn't feel it, but he knew that Audrey was dealing with the weather better than all the other locals of Haven. She wasn't grouchy, and didn't snap at him when he teased her for being sweaty (maybe that was because she could easily tease him back by pointing out the rather large sweat stains on his shirt), and she wasn't holed up in the safety of her air-conditioned apartment, he respected the level of calm she kept. He would often find excuses to go out and grab her a cold drink, or buy her hair ties so she would stop using his pens and pencils to tie up her hair.

He used the same excuse on every occasion in which he went out to get her something-that strange, lobster beasts had crawled up out of the sea and were set on destroying the town-and each time she knew that there was no point in asking.

He came in early to work to turn on the overhead fans and open the window behind her desk. Sometimes he would even organize the stuff on her desk and place a water bottle gingerly on the edge; he did everything possible to keep her happy and cool. In turn he got to see the soft smile that graced her face each morning as she scanned the office, noticing his little extra touches, got to feel her hands skim his hairline as she attempted to put his hair in little ponytails with the hair ties he bought her, and hear her laugh as she pulled out the miniature fan that he had placed in her desk drawer.

Attached to the base of the fan was a note in his hand-writing;

_Dearest Audrey,_

_You looked a little hot over there, _

_well not 'hot' as in 'sexy hot', _

_hot as in steamy... or more like warm._

_It's not that you aren't hot as in 'sexy hot', _

_just saying that you looked overheated._

_Nathan_

"Aw Nathan," she grinned at him, "you're a regular ladies man!"

He blushed a little and smiled at the ground.

"Thank You"

He felt her lips press tenderly against his forehead.

"No problem, Parker"

She laughed.

In fact, laughing and talking and going out for drinks were pretty much the only things that they got done; all of the other 'Havenites' were hiding in the nice, cool comfort of their homes, so no one needed the help of Haven's finest.

Which is why Audrey was surprised to see Nathan talking on the phone when she came in the next morning. He hung up and glanced over at her.

"It's the Lobster Men again."

"Damn," she added with a smirk, "that seems to be happening more and more lately."

"Yeah. Maybe we should send Stan down to check it out this time."

"I'm sure that Stan would jump at the chance," she looked him up and down with a half-smile.

"Well that's too bad for Stan," he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the door.

"Because this time you're coming with me, Parker."

They were in the middle of nowhere, as far as Audrey was concerned, but Nathan probably knew exactly where they were. She didn't ask, it wasn't that she didn't want to know, because she did, but she wanted to let him smile at her confused face, so she stayed quiet and tense.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, Audrey."

And she did. The lazy afternoon sun beat down on the Bronco and the fields alongside them, turning everything a wonderful golden yellow. The breeze that rolled in through the windows smelled like salt, sunlight, and pancakes. Maybe the pancakes part was just Nathan.

She put her arm out the window and let the light play through her fingers.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Nathan began singing to the music on the radio, his deep baritone contrasting with the light song. She opened her eyes and sang along to the parts that she knew. Her and Nathan's voices seemed to slide and mingle and merge together like salt and pepper, or peanut butter and jelly, or a cool drink on a hot day, she didn't really know how to describe it.

She had always thought that hers was too low to be a woman's, and it tended to drop when what she was saying carried a double meaning. (Which happened a lot around Nathan) And sometimes his was hard to understand because of the way he cut out syllables. But together they were perfect.

He looked over at her and started bobbing his head dramatically when the song climaxed, she couldn't help the fact that she burst out laughing and covered her eyes. For a macho guy, he could be really cute sometimes.

_"Livin' in the moment_

_livin' my life_

_easy and breezy_

_with peace in my mind_

_peace in my heart_

_with peace in my soul_

_wherever I'm goin'_

_I'm already home..."_

She frowned at the last two lines. How could home be wherever you're going?

Then she looked up at Nathan, who was still bobbing his head, but luckily not as enthusiastically, and knew.

If home is where the heart is, then home can be a person.

She didn't care where they were going anymore, because she was home; wherever she just so happened to be, she would _always___be at home when she was there with Nathan.

**So? How was it? **


End file.
